Angel's Darkness
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: This is a One-Shot/Song. Slight OOC/AU. Of a tale I have base on Charcater's Daisuke and Dark. I thought it was a fitting try. Giving the ups and downs of everything. D/D as well in there. Small play of Dai/Riku. Read and Review. Song: Angel Of Darkness by Alex C.


I have never really thought this would ever happen to me. Not in a million years. Okay, maybe not that long, but still. I never signed up for this. Not for what was to come or whom I was going to work with.

If there, is a way of describing this person. It would be that he's an asshole. For many reasons.

One: He's a player/flirt; willing to kiss anyone as what is a _greeting_ to him.

Two: Blunt; can't help himself to put someone one down.

Three: Some may call him confident . . . I say cocky.

And lastly number four: Arrogant about others and only foci on himself.

Over the years that I have already known him, I turned a blind eye to him. To forget he's there and live the life I want. But as of lately, he's having other thoughts in mind.

* * *

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness

* * *

Mother wants us close. As partners to say the least. But I can't. I just can't. I have always wonder of others before me in the bloodline who had put up with him.

"Daisuke, it is time." A female's voice, my mother, said to me.

I know what she's means. I guess it's best to suck it up and get it over.

Deep within my mind as my partner trades spots in the outer world. I have more of a chance to think why I should deal with Dark. From the start; he has done nothing but have found ways to make me alone in this world.

I recall back, about a month ago. He and, the last friend in the world I had, Satoshi had a _nice chat_. What a bitter ending that had.

The world is in your hand

I don't remember much of it. Just only the spurt of few words I remember.

_" . . . It's only a matter of time before he's sick of you . . . "_

" . . . Yes, maybe. But I would rather have him hate me forever; then finding you has a shoulder to lean on . . . "

" . . . Only a matter of time . . . "

" . . . Time I will never let you take of what is mine!"

They sounded so demoniac at each other. It was a little after that, I asked mom what that meant.

In her own words;_ Dark worries for me and doesn't want me to distrust him. Pointing out, that he does care for me; he just can't find the right words for it._

I find that hard to swallow.

Dark? A caring person? I don't think so.

But I will fight until the end

"Why do you hate me?"

I don't look in the mirror as I brush my teeth.

"Look! I am sorry for whatever I have done. Please, Daisuke, talk to me."

Spit. Wash. Dab. Leave.

"Hey! Don't walk away when I am talking to you! Daisuke!" I hear his voice fade out of range of my ears. But, I know he's still there. Glaring mostly at me for not talking to him.

Not after what he pulled yesterday.

Once again, he found a way too ruined my chance with Riku. Forever now as long, I breathe will she hate me.

"Thanks a lot. You jerk."

"Who are you calling a jerk?!" I hear him shout to me from the bathroom. "If anything! I saved you from an unbecoming future, Carrot Top!"

The smart would shrug it off. But when the person who committed a crime confirms, he did it. You can't help but jump at the chance.

"What do you mean, saved me?!" From the bed back to the bathroom. Facing Dark once more.

"Just as its sounds. I saved you, from her."

"And how was she a threat?"

"She just is. Like; everyone else."

"Like; my family too?"

"No, I like them for my reason. As for anyone outside the family, not so much."

"That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard! Satoshi was the only friend I had."

"You still have me and besides; he's the enemy. You just can't be alone with him or trust him."

"What about Riku? What in the world could she have ever done to me? Huh, what's your answer to that? I like her, Dark, maybe even love her. Now I'll never know if she feels the same. You had to have your _he's mine_ stage and scare her off. New flash, Dark, I am not yours in any shape or form."

His image is stony. Yet, the mixture and hurt and anger is known very little. He raises a hand up to the mirror and blast it. I back away to keep any glass from hitting me. I go back looking at the glass, only to see his face was gone.

A knock came from my door not long after.

"Daisuke, is everything all right?" Mom comes in and sees the mess. "Hone . . . "

I walk out before another word leaves that mouth of hers. To my room. Shutting out from the world and getting a dreamless sleep, knowing Dark wouldn't dare enter it.

* * *

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness

* * *

A week has gone by since then. Not a word from Dark. And I am so glad. For the past few days, I have used them to try and patch up things with Riku. Satoshi has given me the cold-shoulder, even after we settled things.

I mostly think Kard has something to do with it. There is nothing I can do about it, except deal with it.

I finally find Riku in the park. I take the chance and talk to her.

"Hey, Riku." This feels really awkward now.

"Hi."

"Umm, Riku, look I really want to say I am so sorry about what happened before."

"No forget it. Just forget everything."

"What?"

"Daisuke, open your eyes. This would never work out for us. I have meant to tell you, but I guess your _other you_, beat me to the punch."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As of late, I wanted to break up with you, but I never had the heart to tell you. Dark found out awhile back that I was going to dump you. A reason why our date ended on a bad note."

"Riku, why?"

"Daisuke, you care about him, believe it or not, you do. You may say, you two are like brothers. But that look of yours, it tells me otherwise."

No, Riku, how should I say this. "If anything, it was a feeling." A feeling I hope with your love and care could cover it with to make me forget those feelings. "And it was, the moment you came in my life."

"Daisuke, from how far of a life you have had so far, Dark has lived through most of it with you. Me? Barely two years."

If I had a choice now, I would have liked her to have just slap me and leave, then tell me something of what my heart yearns for. That slap sounds so good now, I guess the rain will have to do.

"Goodbye, Daisuke."

The rain makes my body cold and numb, and I can't move. Yet, my face feels so warm. Tears.

Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand

I have yet to keep track to where I am going. Feet feel like lead and body matches stone now. Mind blank.

**_Daisuke . . . Daisuke . . . _**

I know the voice, yet, do I choose to answer it or not.

**_Daisuke!_**

"What?" Screaming to the sky.

**_I am sorry, so very sorry._**

I know you are.

**_Daisuke, if things were different, I would be right next to you._**

Finally listen to his words, reading in between the lines. I know what he means.

"It's fine."

The tears only made it harder for the words to sound true. I tell him to wait until we're home to speak more.

* * *

When darkness falls  
Pain is all

* * *

To make sure no one bother us. I tell mom that I and Dark were going to have a spiritual bonding time. Planning to fix the years that we have spent not being very honest with each other. Or mostly for me just to be honest with my feelings.

* * *

The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight

* * *

Two months have passed from then on. And everything is back to the way it has been. But I know there is saying that a short bittersweet moment will show, if you don't watch out. When you least think it's coming, the one thing you have risk fixing, could be broken, just within a blink of an eye.

* * *

The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from garden of delight

* * *

"I don't understand? What will happen to Dark?"

We came back from another job and ran into Satoshi and Kard. In short, it didn't end well.

"Daisuke, please, stay calm." Grandfather told to me.

"Mom . . . "

In her hands was something that took Dark's soul from me and making weak in battle. Kard never got what we stole, but it still felt like we lost.

Kard found a weird orb that he used to prison Dark. Leaving me alone.

I have never felt so helpless till now.

"Don't worry." She told me, then looking to grandfather. "I believe you have dealt with something like this before?"

Grandfather nodded his head, telling mother to go to another room and told me not to worry.

That was a joke, right?

* * *

The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom

* * *

A year. That's how much time has flown by from that day. Well, tomorrow from today, will be a year. News went fast in town saying that Phantom Dark had once again left. For good. People have said the Phantom has given up on stealing and is now living among us. Others say, that he's been spotted in other towns and cities not far from us.

But really, those rumors were far from the truth. How badly I want to tell every one of those people, that Dark is trapped within and needs help. That he's in danger.

Would anyone believe me?

No.

* * *

Angel of darkness Angel of darkness

* * *

The day became cold and dry, signing that winter was coming soon. School was out early, fearing that heavy snow was soon to come.

With hands deep in my coat's pockets and head down from the world. I wouldn't mind, if the storm came now and take this useless body that can't do anything for someone they love.

The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

I make it in time. With the harsh winds picking up. Best to get some candles out, in case of a power outage. I jinx myself. The moment I hit the switch for the lights, they go right out.

"Damn it." Now I have to look for them in the dark.

How sad and funny that sounds.

* * *

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

* * *

With all that training I got over the years, this makes it a little easier for me. Wondering around aimlessly lost. Calling out for my family.

They must have headed out. Looking for more data of that orb that held Dark against his will.

Finally I have reached my room.

* * *

Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray

* * *

I stop short, seeing a light glow under my door.

Someone broke in?

Who?

No time to think. I held a deep breath and got ready to kick whoever's ass was in there now.

Once it was open. I swallow the air I suck in.

"Hey, Dai. I was wondering where you have been."

"Dark?"

He nods his head, walking away from the small set of candles he lit. Hold me close, as I do the same. He was here and safe. I choose not to question of how he got here. I am just glad he was here. Right in front of me.

I don't even know what came over me to say . . .

"Embrace me."

He did just that.

* * *

down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last

* * *

At that moment, I took in everything he did. His kisses. His touches. His moments. Everything. The feeling yearns I had for him before, only seem to grow more and more. His sweet nothings in my ear. His body shielding me from the world. Saying that this was only for him and no one else to see. His gentle thrust that grew more and harsher with love and lust. I could barely make out the sounds we made. The rush of the blood was like rivers for me to hear.

"D-Dark . . . "

His lips cover mine from saying anything else. Knowing what I was going to say. For he's the one of action than words.

I pray for this night to never end. For bittersweet endings, we know all must find an ending sometime.

The first sign of falling snow from the window was all I got in the end.

breath I will fight ( I will fight . . . )

Morning came and I soon to find myself alone in bed. Body hurting. It was no dream. But it felt like one. A nice one at that.

Looking to the rising sun. I hope that night to come back once more.

I wanted to say those words to him. He did to me, but I never got the chance to say them.

* * *

Now realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise

* * *

Mother and grandfather soon came back and told me how Dark broke free of the orb. It was an orb that used to keep unloved things in. But my feelings far or near, was what broke the orb, to let Dark free and be human for that short time we had.

For now, he was back to where he belongs. And would return soon.

When my love was at its highest. That was when he would come out.

* * *

but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night

* * *

News, once more spread, that the Phantom was back. Many wanted to see him in work once more as they have done in the past. But this time, he only did it, when he thought fit. It wasn't ever time like before. It was only seen as something random, wanting others to guess what he would do. I have taken notice it was mostly to piss off Kard.

That I had no problem with.

* * *

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness

* * *

"I love these moments." I say, within Dark's arms. Resting after a long active night.

He gives a throaty hum to me as an answer. His grip tightens for a moment. Giving a light kiss on the side of my head and then hidden his face between my neck and shoulder.

"Umm . . . Dark?"

"Hmm . . . "

"I never got the chance to tell. I love you."

With his lusty heart filled moments, I never get the chance to say them.

Best I do this now, before he gets in the mood again.

The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

For a moment I don't hear anything.

I feel his kisses again.

"I love you, too." With a smile.

* * *

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

* * *

The angel's darkness has been kind to me. I choose at first not to notice them. And think nothing of them. But if I have known that someday they would lead to this. I would have taken the cries more to the heart and let that kind shadow embrace me a lot sooner.

For that Dark, I am sorry for not noticing your feelings sooner. To our first embrace and too many others to come. I will cherish them to the day I die.

"Dark, say it again." I give a little smile to him.

"I love you, Dai."

The End.


End file.
